


A rose by his own name

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecure Roman, Roman Angst, putting others first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: PUTTING OTHERS FIRST SPOILERS AHEADJanus talks to Roman after the events of Putting Others First. Hopefully Roman will actually listen to him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	A rose by his own name

**“** Do you know where my name originates, Roman?” Roman wiped his eyes and glared, turning around in his chair to see Janus, lying on his bed, with his legs crossed.

“No, I don’t. And frankly, _Deceit_ , I don’t care.”

Janus hummed, summoning and tossing an apple in the air, not looking up.

“ _Janus_ is the Roman god of beginnings, gates, transitions, time, duality, doorways, passages, and endings. He’s usually depicted as having two faces. One looking to the past, and one looking to the future.”

“You literally named yourself after someone two-faced? A bit on the nose, isn’t it?” Janus sighed and stood.

“I chose my name for a reason, Roman. Duality. We are allowed to be selfish and kind. We aren’t perfect creatures, and we shouldn’t strive to be.” “What is your point, snake?” “My point is… you’re so cruel to yourself, my prince. Allow yourself room to breathe. Allow yourself to be flawed… This pain that you’re putting yourself through… it isn’t noble. It’s destruction for the sake of destruction.” Janus sighed, walking to his desk.

“You’ve been at this for days, Roman. You know that you can’t pour from an empty cup.” “Quiet. Thomas needs these ideas, and by the gods, they are going to be perfect.” “No, they don’t, Roman. And neither do you.” Roman crossed his arms, looking away.

“Your worth… it doesn’t come from how good the content you produce is. You are loved. Flaws and all. And you’re worthy of being loved.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure, Jan.” Janus sighed and placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder. Noticing, but not commenting on, how he melted into the touch.

“Thomas loves you, Roman. And so do I.” Janus set the apple in front of him.

“Eat, Roman. I know you haven’t.” “... thank you, Janus. ...and, for the record, I like your name. I think it suits you.” “I like yours as well, you Hercules kinnie.” “Hercules is Greek.”

“Yes. Anyways, I’m off to go check out some books to some middle schoolers.” Roman smiled softly and picked up the apple, watching Janus leave.

Maybe it was time for him to take a break.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Janus stan first and a human being second


End file.
